


You And Me Against The World

by jaydronicuh



Series: I'm obsessed with the Heathers reboot- [1]
Category: Heathers (TV)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Attempted Murder, Comedy, Dark Comedy, Dark Past, Drama, F/M, High School, Mild Smut, Multi, Murder, Non-Graphic Smut, Prom, Teacher-Student Relationship, Teen Angst, Teen Romance, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:28:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 12,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27318532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaydronicuh/pseuds/jaydronicuh
Summary: *based off of/inspired by the 2018 Heathers TV Reboot*
Relationships: Betty Finn & Veronica Sawyer, Bud Dean & Jason "J. D." Dean, Heather Chandler & Heather Duke, Heather Chandler & Veronica Sawyer, Heather Duke & Heather McNamara, Heather Duke/Kurt Kelly, Jason "J. D." Dean & Heather Duke, Jason "J. D." Dean & Veronica Sawyer, Jason "J. D." Dean/Veronica Sawyer
Series: I'm obsessed with the Heathers reboot- [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1994431
Comments: 7
Kudos: 7





	1. Bullet Through Her Head

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyyyyy~! I'm obsessed with the Heathers reboot, and I wanna write a fanfic for it!! :,D

The trip to the store was uneventful, as expected. This little kid-- 10 years old, to be exact-- didn't want to go to some stupid tiny convenience store with his father. When he could be helping his mother set the table, and help her cook dinner. But, she insisted he came with him, which upset the kid.

Whenever they were gone, she had set the table, and neatly placed the freshly cooked food on the table. She took one last look at the many rooms of the family-sized home, and when she got to her son's bedroom, she stopped. She was really going to leave behind her son, the kid who needed her most. She was going to leave him behind... with... _him_. His father.

He's not abusive, like how you'd expect him to be. He was quite normal, actually. Well, sure, he didn't exactly treat his wife and son in a completely acceptable way. But it was something... But not enough.

As this woman stood in her 10 year old son's small, tidy bedroom, she felt a few tears form in her brown eyes. She headed over to the kid's bed, and picked up a stuffed dinosaur. He loved that thing, and she'd hate to take it with her. But, she had to go.

Along with everything in that house.

She placed the stuffed animal on her son's bed, before finally turning around, stopping at the door, and taking a final look at the bedroom. She let out a sob, and covered her mouth with her hand. She shouldn't be doing what she's about to do, but... she couldn't handle it anymore.

She left the bedroom after a minute, and grabbed a box of matches from the drawer in the hallway. And then... she lit the house on fire. Flames surrounded her as she stood at the window. That's when she heard a car come up. Thankfully, they came back at the perfect time. She watched as her husband and son pulled up in the driveway, and when she made eye contact with the kid, she smile at him and even gave him a small wave.

Her husband quickly rushed out of the car to hurry to his home which was now on fire. Now their son which they shared was left alone in the car, and so she kept the smile on her face.

She saw the worried/scared expression that was on his face, and she felt bad for what she was about to do. She raised a gun, which she had picked up a minute ago when she was in the hallway, and held it up against her chin.

Her son saw it all. His mother shooting herself, and getting the blood on the curtains, and her body falling into the fire. He was going to be traumatized for life. It was at least what was expected after this incident.

* * *

Police cars surrounded the residence, along with an ambulance. The boy stood at his father's side as the older man was being questioned by a few policemen. He kept quiet during all of this, and part of him didn't completely know what was going on. It all happened so fast. He lost his mother that night, and now he was stuck with his father. Who wasn't even equally as traumatized. It all finally finished after a bit, and the police left.

The boy didn't know what they were going to do now, as... well... their entire house burnt down. No remains. He just stood there, still completely silent. And surprisingly, he noticed his father kneel down to him, looking him in the eyes.

He didn't say a word, except instead, he pulled him into a hug. He was just staring off, not thinking about anything.

This kid was Jason Dean. Who will turn out to be a troubled teen, who might just be involved in some... well... suicides.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yooo- Hope you enjoyed!! I decided to make this a little shorter than other chapters, so-
> 
> expect the future chapters to be longer!!


	2. Who Are You?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *I JUST GOTTA SAY: I FORGOT TO MENTION EARLIER THAT THIS STORY MAY INCLUDE SOME SENSITIVE TOPICS AND SCENES. I AM NOT SURE WHAT EXACTLY, BUT JUST KEEP THAT IN MIND!!*
> 
> Anyway... Enjoy!!

"Who are you? Who is _Veronica Sawyer_?" The hippy teacher, Ms. Pauline Fleming, said. Veronica let out a scoff, not really wanting to answer. It was really just because she didn't know _how_ to answer.

The thing is, all of her friends have an answer. Heather Chandler, of course, said she's the queen. Heather Duke said that she's a mountain lion. Betty Finn said she's smart. But Veronica? She didn't have an answer.

All she could come up with was this.

"I'm a good person." She answered Ms. Fleming's question, which the older woman sighed, and shook her head.

"Good person? Veronica, this is important! This is for college. You can't give an answer like that!" She told the teenager, and Veronica frowned a little.

"But I'm only seventeen. I don't exactly know who I am." She spoke, slouching down in the seat. This was honestly really annoying her, and she wanted to just leave. But alas, she cannot. Without getting put into a stupid college like Remington, whenever she wanted to at least get into Brown. 

Time was wasted for Veronica as she kept getting asked repeatedly by Ms. Fleming about who she was, and she was getting tired of it. Spending an extra 7 minutes, more time than other students would take, and she finally decided she had enough of it.

"You know what? How about this?" Veronica glanced down at her lap, before sitting up straight and looking the teacher directly in the eyes.

Ms. Fleming gave Veronica an intrigued look, sitting up straight as well. "Veronica Sawyer... is _literally nothing._ "

The teenage girl spoke, and Fleming couldn't help but scoff at that.

Thankfully, that was able to get her out of the guidance office, and to her next class. And like usual, that class was boring, and uneventful. Mainly just the teacher sitting at his desk and on his phone, while he forced the students to watch a short film on whatever off-topic subject he chose. Heather Duke and Veronica were having a small conversation, their voices stuck in whispers to not get yelled at by the teacher, and turns out, they most definitely weren't the only ones talking in class. Almost every student there was having their own small conversations with each other, and it wasn't unexpected.

The class finally ended, and Veronica made her way to her locker. She shoved her textbook in one of the shelves above the coat hanger, and stood there zoned out for a second. And then, she felt someone watching her. Or, what she thought was what she felt, anyways. At first, she assumed it was just her paranoia, but she couldn't help but turn her head to look.

She glanced into her small mirror that was on the inside of her locker door, and saw a teenage boy, about 5'11", with curly dark brown hair, who wore a gray denim jacket with a black t-shirt and flannel underneath. She then turned her whole head around to look at him, but she only got to have eye contact with him for a second, before the one and only Betty Finn popped up, blocking her view of the no-name-kid.

"Veronica!" She smiled, going to her locker which was beside Veronica's. 

"Hey, Betty..." Veronica smiled back at her, her voice almost near a whisper. The two girls talked a little, the conversation turning a bit awkward towards the end, especially because Peter Dawson had to interrupt.

"Veronica! Heather Chandler said to meet her in the caf pronto." He quickly told her, before scurrying off. Veronica let out a sigh, prior to giving her old friend Betty Finn a friendly smile, saying goodbye, and closing her locker to then rush to the cafeteria. Thankfully, this was her lunch period.

* * *

She finally reached the cafeteria, and when she got there, she saw the Heathers walking up in their usual positions. Heather Duke to the left of Heather Chandler, with McNamara to the right, leaving Heather Chandler in the middle of the two, walking slightly ahead of them. The looked superior. Well, they _were_ superior. Superior compared to the other students at Westerburg, and shit, they may even be more powerful than the teachers, and maybe even the principal.

"Hmm... Veronica Sawyer, we have a problem we have to deal with." The queen bee spoke as she approached the smaller girl. Veronica didn't say anything, and instead just gave a confused look, raising an eyebrow. Heather Chandler pulled Veronica by the arm to place her in her spot-- in between Heather Chandler and Heather Duke, while still being behind them both. And with that, the group of four made their way to... the jock table.

 _'What could possibly be wrong now?'_ Veronica thought to herself, rolling her eyes as she finished that thought.

"Ram, where's Kurt?" Heather asked, placing one hand on each hip, shifting her weight onto one leg. Ram just sat there blankly, staring up at them with fear in his eyes. As Chandler stood in that same position, Heather Duke crossed her arms, and Heather McNamara held her bag with both hands on the handle. All four of them stared at Ram, but Veronica's focus wasn't completely on him.

Instead, her focus was on the mystery kid in the back of the cafeteria. He was leaning against the wall covered in posters, his hands in his pockets, and if she was being honest, he looked pretty cool. Hot, even. They kept their eyes on each other, Veronica completely tuning the Heathers and Ram out.

"You're ruined here at Westerburg, Ram. I will not let someone as racist as you be here." Heather Chandler growled, leaning in closer to Ram, presumably to scare him a bit.

"Yeah, Ram."

Chandler looked at McNamara, rolling her eyes at her. "Shut up Heather." She told the black haired girl, who wore black and yellow.

"Yeah, shut up Heather."

"Heather, only I tell Heather to shut up." Heather Chandler then told Duke, turning her head towards her.

"Veronica? Thoughts?" The queen asked, looking at Veronica, who was still zoned out while looking at the new kid.

"Huh?" Veronica soon snapped out of it, and looked over at Heather Chandler, and saw Chandler, Duke, and McNamara all looking at her. It took her a minute to realize what was happening.

"This is all wrong." She told the three, and that made Heather furious. "I'm sorry, what?" Heather stared her in the eyes, and Veronica nudged her head towards Ram.

"I think you've been picking on him too much." She told Heather, who frowned at her. "Veronica, what the hell? You're supposed to be on our side! Don't defend this racist football jerk." Chandler whined, and Veronica groaned.

"OOh~! I think Miss Sawyer has a little crush on Ram Sweeney!" Heather Duke giggled, and McNamara giggled as well. "Hah! I mean, of course! Makes sense!" Chandler laughed and crossed her arms.

"Or maybe I'm just trying to be a decent person." She argued back. "No, Veronica. You're just being a little bitch."

"Shut up Heather." Veronica muttered quietly.

"What did you just say to me?" Heather walked towards Veronica, who looked up at her. "I'm getting a soda." She quickly made up, avoiding getting bitched at by Heather Chandler yet again.

Veronica then made her way to the vending machines, rolling her eyes as she thought about Heather Chandler. But she tried her best not to think of her, as she put in the coins for a bag of corn nuts and soda. That was when the new kid came up to her.

"New school, new boss." The boy spoke, using his arm to lean against the vending machine. Veronica was slightly startled for a second, not expecting anyone to come up to her, but when she saw it was him, she smiled and looked in his eyes.

"Who apparently somehow has more power than teachers, in this school..." Veronica replied, and JD chuckled. That was until his face dropped. "Why do you bow down to them?" He asked, tilting his head a little bit. "It's high school... Why do we do anything we do?" She responded, and he nodded.

"Fair point..." He agreed, and then spoke again. "I'm Jason Dean. JD for short." He told her, and she smiled.

"I know who you are. Kicked out of one school, and transferred from another to here..." She giggled, and he got closer to her. "Mhm. And... the only thing different... is the number of metal detectors. What happened here that made the school decide to have four metal detectors?" He asked her, genuinely curious.

Veronica shrugged "Nothing, really. It's just a rich school that decides to spend about 1000 to 2000 dollars on metal detectors... That's all, I guess" She answered, and he nodded.

'Well then, guess it's up to me to make this school known for something then...' JD thought to himself, looking down at Veronica. If there wasn't some shooting or whatever that made the school have that many metal detectors, then that surely must mean that this school isn't necessarily known for anything... right? And so then... it should be up to him to make that change.

Veronica then came up with something else to say to keep the conversation going. "I.. like your whole rebel thing..." She told him, and he raised an eyebrow. "I'm... not a rebel, Veronica. What makes you think that?" He asked her, and she shrugged yet again.

"I mean, you got kicked out of some school- I assume you might get into fights?" She answered him, with an 'I'm not so sure' tone in her voice. JD just chuckled and shook his head. "No, Veronica... Well, it was one fight, but those assholes deserved it." JD muttered the last part, and Veronica just gave him a concerned look.

"Well, if you're not a rebel, then... who are you? Cause according to Ms. Fleming, "Everyone's gotta be something."" She questioned, and JD sighed. "Do they?"

After Veronica shrugged, he spoke gain. "I'm white, I'm black, I'm asian, I'm latino, I'm gender queer, I'm pro-gun, pro-life, blah blah blah-" He started, practically imitating the students' answers. "Whatever we answer with, will help teachers determine if when you get older, you will either go to prison, go to college for 8 years, or live in an apartment you cant pay rent for, because you spend all of your money on drugs and alcohol. So I don't think such question needs to be answered." He told her, grabbing a few of the corn nuts from her now open bag, and Veronica just stared at him with a smile on her face.

"... So you checked off overly dramatic loser?" She giggled again, and he smiled at her.

"Look around at these kids, Veronica Sawyer. They're being prepared for whatever prison they end up in, or whatever college they drop out of." He said, and Veronica kept a smile on her face.

But unfortunately for both of them, when they were looking at each other... almost lovingly, the bell rang. "Uhm- I- I gotta go..." She frowned. "I'll see you later?" She asks, and JD nodded, before she turned away, and walked off.

JD watched as she walked away from him with her soda can and corn nuts bag. He liked her already... and he could already tell there was something very special about her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> o.o this took forever to write- it's about 1800 words, so please leave kudos >:)
> 
> Hope you enjoyed, and of course, leave kudos and a comment or two!! They help me become motivated to continue writing :,>


	3. Her First Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A good 'ol Jdronica chapter for y'all :D
> 
> I dedicate this chapter to the amazing Alexandra_d'Autriche :) because they are truly the Jdronica QKing (but i shall fall right behind >:)) and they motivated me to finished writing the last scene-
> 
> hehehehehehehehhehe sexi times at the end of this chapter- hbygtvfcrvhjbn

Veronica slammed her body down into her desk chair, groaning loudly. She grabbed her diary, and quickly opened it up to the next clear page, and started writing.

_Dear Diary,_

_Fucking Heather Chandler. All she cares about it herself and her own fame. She posted that photo of Ram Sweeney, even after he learned his lesson, and guess what? I called her a fatty. A. Fucking. Fatty. Why did I do that? I don't even know. But I just want to be free from her. And the only way to do that is... well... kill her. I'm fine with that._

She wrote in her diary angrily, remembering the events of that night. And when she was finished with writing, she couldn't help but noticed someone at her window. The window opened up, and into her room came JD. He stood by the window, and looked over at her. "Greetings and salutations my dear."

Veronica was shocked by this, but... maybe this could lead to something good that night. "JD? Wh- What are you doing here?" She asked him, hastily sitting up in her seat. Right after that, she saw JD walk over to her desk, and snatch her diary off her desk. "N-No.. Give that back!" She slowly said, her voice quiet. Honestly, she wanted him to read her diary. And that's exactly what he did.

He flipped through the pages real quick, and when he felt like he's read enough, he dropped it back onto her desk. "Let's go out." He told her. This wasn't a request. He was telling her this. And no matter what, Veronica was going to accept.

She stood up and grabbed his hand, and before he could lead her out her own window, she grabbed a long cardigan and put it on, and then they left. he took her out of the window, and to his car-- a black Porsche-- and when they both got in, he started driving to the Snappy Snack Shack. Nice first date.

* * *

"Where did you grow up?" Veronica asked the boy, walking through the aisles of the convenience store, her on one side of the shelves with JD on the opposite. "Sherwood, Ohio." he answered. "But, I moved around a few times." He added, and Veronica nodded, understanding.

"Where? like, where did you move around to?" She asked him again, and he chuckled a bit. "Baton Rouge, Boston, Las Vegas..." He shrugged. "So are you like a military kid or something?" She asked him, and he shook his head, making a humming sound that sounded like "uh uh".

"No... My dad has an oil and gas company." He told her, and that's when she started connecting the dots. Born and grew up in Sherwood, Ohio, moved around a bit as a child, and father owns an oil and gas company.

"So- Like- Big Bud Dean?" She asked, and he nodded. They both stopped in their places. "As in the fracking king of Ohio?" Her eyes widened, almost impressed. "Mhm." He answered, and she giggled. "I think Heather dragged me to one of your dad's sites-" She mentioned, and JD chuckled, before continuing on.

"Anyway, enough about me. Where's Ohio's most influential teen right now?" JD asked Veronica, referring to Heather Chandler, of course.

"Ugh. I don't even want to know." She groaned, looking down at the ground. The two started walking again.

"What even happened between you two?" JD asked her, honestly wondering what happened. Veronica sighed.

"I... fat shamed her at some coed party... And now she's probably going to kill me." She answered him, and he smiled. "Congratulations."

Whenever he said that, Veronica shot a look at him "No.... No- Not "congratulations". It's a pretty big deal. I mean- fat shaming the most popular girl at school!? That'll kill me!" Veronica told him, whining as she spoke. He sighed. "Okay... Well, that coed party sounds lame..." JD chuckled, and Veronica rolled her eyes playfully.

"In fact, I think I can throw a way better party... Right here, right now, in the Snappy Snack Shack in Sherwood, Ohio." He headed towards the slushy machines, and on his way there, he grabbed a bubble dispenser.

"Oh really? What makes you think that? You probably have never even been to a party before-" Veronica joked with a giggle. "Mhm."

"Veronica, you don't get it. A party isn't just about... where it's at." He told her, and she tilted her head. "It's about who you're with." He added.

He admired the slushy machine real quick, before Veronica said something. "Hmm... Well, then... If you're some expert at throwing parties, then- Uh- Throw one. Right now."

"That's what I was about to do." He leaned in closer to her, bending down a little. Their faces were only about 3 inches apart. He then pulled himself away from her, to continue on with what he was doing.

"Well, first you need music." He mentioned, and then grabbed a cup. "Now, pick a genre." He said, and she thought for a second. "How about some classical music?" She smile as she requested the genre. He smiled at that, and put some on some Bach. He dropped his phone into the cup he grabbed, and gave her another smile. "Now, drinks." He then added.

"Cherry or Blue Flavor?" JD asked her, and she immediately answered with "Oh, of course Blue Flavor please."

And with that, he filled up another cup with the blue slushy, and gave it to her after putting the lid on. "It looks like there might be something else you wanna add?" She raised an eyebrow, looking at the look on his face. It was obvious he wanted to add something.

"Atmosphere."

He replied with a big, playful smile on his face, as he used the bubble machine to dispense bubbles in her face.

"AH!" Veronica giggled, covering her face for a second. He moved her hands out of the way, and that lead to her running to the opposite end of the aisle, and him following after her, shooting out more bubbles from the machine in her direction. In this moment, there was a lot of giggling coming from Veronica, and laughing from JD. That was something he hasn't done in a while.

By the time he finally caught up with her, after chasing her around the aisle, he placed the bubble dispenser back onto the shelf, and wrapped his arms around her waist.

They both looked at each other lovingly; Veronica looking up at him, and JD looking down at her. They were both out of breath, but that didn't stop Veronica from speaking.

"You caught me." She smiled widely, and he smiled back.

"How'd you like the party?" He asked her, not actually curious about whether or not she enjoyed it. Cause he knew she did. After spending 7-14 minutes doing all of that, she had to of enjoyed it.

She stared up at him with her smile still on her face, before finally answering. "I think your party's great... But..." She paused, wrapping her arms around his neck, and letting the two sway back and forth with each other. "Let's get out of here?" She offered, her voice quite suggestive. She knew what she wanted next.

JD nodded, a smirk on his face. He knew what she wanted, and he was going to give it to her.

* * *

There was quiet moaning in JD's ear now, as he and Veronica were passionately making out in his bed, half naked, and under his comforter. He placed his hand on one of her breasts, squeezing it just a little, and that somehow drove Veronica crazy.

She was forcing herself to not be so loud, as hard as it was. She was mainly fearful about his father possibly hearing them, as his bed was already creaking a little too loud. But... god, she was enjoying it.

And as much as it didn't seem like it, they were going the whole way with this. This wasn't JD's first time, but it was one of his firsts. He's only been with a few girls before Veronica, but those felt like forever ago. And for Veronica... he surely wasn't her first. Shit, even earlier at the party, she was in some kid's car with his head under her skirt. But for some reason, this moment with JD made her feel like she was losing her virginity all over again.

JD let out a few groans here and there, breathing against her neck. He held onto her waist tightly, as he felt her fingers digging into his back. His groans turned into moans soon enough, and it didn't take long for Veronica to become louder as well.

He loved this girl already. Nothing about her could ever make him stop loving her. He would do anything for her. He would fight for her. He would die for her. He would kill _everyone_ for her. He just about worshipped her at this point. Fuck it, if they've only known for one day. She was special, but more than he expected.

Veronica placed her palms underneath his eyes, wiping away the few tears in them. They must have formed as he was thinking about her, and he was a little embarrassed. Crying during sex... not what you'd expect from him. He just... He just loved her too much.

More tears came out of his eyes, and it got to the point where Veronica started kissing them away. He eventually stopped crying though, and continued on with what he was still doing.

This continued between them for about another 7 minutes. They both didn't want to stop, but all fun must come to an end at some point.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Idk what a coed party is. I had to do a little research to see if i was using the right word, cause- ik they said what the party was like 4 times in that episode, but i didnt know exactly what they were saying
> 
> if it wasnt a coed party, please correct me :,>
> 
> ANYWAY  
> THIS WAS LOWKEY KIDN FUN TO WRITE- IM SORRY THERES SO MANY QUOTES FROM THE REBOOT, I JUST SUCK AT DIALOGUE- LMFAO
> 
> also sexi times featuring JD and Veronica >:)
> 
> AND OMG- 1000+ WORDS IN ABOUT AN HOUR?? :O WOW
> 
> And two chapters in one day? o.o surprising, ik-
> 
> please leave kudos and comments >:,< it took a lot of courage to write the last part :/ im not good at writing smut- ijhuytfghj


	4. Sad Face Emoji, Pill Emoji

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HHAHAHA THIS TOOK LIKE 4-5 HOURS TO WRITE  
> WELL, IT IS 3065 WORDS LONG, SOOO-
> 
> THIS IS MY LONGEST CHAPTER SO FAR IN THIS- AHHH!!!
> 
> Anyway, I hope you like it!!

Morning came only after 3 and a half hours from when JD and Veronica fell asleep, and they were just now slowly waking up. It was 5:30, and they had to be up for school in about 20 minutes. But they woke up a bit early.

Veronica let out a tiny groan as she snuggled closer to JD, who was holding onto her tightly in his sleep. Their bodies were against each other, them both facing in the same direction, but that changed once JD let go of her and rolled over to face the opposite direction. That's when Veronica woke up.

She whined a little, and stretched out on JD's bed, slowly opening her eyes. She fell onto her back, her body overlapping with JD's, which that startled her for a second. In that moment, for only a little bit, she forgot where she was, and what happened last night. But when she turned her head a tiny bit to look at JD, who was sleeping peacefully, she remembered, and was slightly happy that she slept with him.

Then she rolled onto her side to fully face him. She thought about him, and questioned if she loved him. Even after only knowing him for not even an entire day, she thought she did. But all she knew was that whatever she felt about him she's never felt before. So for now, she just had to say she _liked_ him, unfortunately. Though she couldn't trust that.

JD eventually woke up. He didn't open his eyes just yet. He made a tiny whining noise when he woke up, going back to laying on his side, facing Veronica. He then opened his eyes real slow, and then saw this beautiful girl staring at him, her eyes tired, and looking like she just woke up. He had to think for a moment, trying to remember what happened. Not long at all after that, he realized that... he slept with Veronica Sawyer. What made him remember that was the fact that she was only in her bra and skirt, and he thought that was a beautiful sight to wake up to.

Before he said anything, he cleared his throat, staring back at Veronica with a small smile on his face. He then spoke.

"Hey." He tiredly said, and Veronica smiled back at him.

"Hi." She replied, her voice tired as well.

They both looked at each other lovingly, not taking their eyes off each other. It took a bit for one of them to finally sit up. It was Veronica who sat up first, and his comforter fell off her body as she did so.

She got out of his bed and stood up, grabbing her clothes that were thrown onto the floor last night. Whenever she got up, JD frowned, and layed down onto his back. He shot her a look that showed how confused he was, and how he was slightly upset over her getting up so early, watching as she threw back on her shirt, and put her underwear back on.

"Where're you going?" He asked her, still tired, sitting up a little, letting the blanket reveal his naked torso and waist. Veronica turned to look at him, giving him a somewhat sympathetic look, feeling bad for leaving so soon. But she had to get home before her parents question where she went. She already knew they were probably already wondering that.

"Oh, sorry- Umh... I gotta get home-" She answered him, fixing her hair with his fingers. JD understood, but was still slightly upset about that. He wanted to spend more time with her...

Maybe there was a way he could?

He got up from his bed, and put on his jeans on top of his boxers, as well as his t-shirt from last night, and a flannel. "Need me to drive you home?" He offered, both knowing the walk from her place to his was at least a little too long, and that he wanted to spend more time with her before school.

Veronica smiled at his offer, and nodded. "Sure... I'd like that." She answered, and planted a kiss on his lips. He kissed back, and placed his hands on her waist. She shook her head, giggling, and putting on her cardigan.

After that, he grabbed his own jacket, and put it on. Once they were both ready, he led her out of his bedroom, and towards the front door. That was when he noticed something on one of the shelves in the hallways, and looking at it gave him an idea. He grabbed the two items, and caught up with Veronica, who was on her way to the front door. It wasn't a long journey from his bedroom to the front door, as unlike his dad's room, his was on the first floor.

Veronica and JD were now in JD's car, and before he "drove Veronica home", he drove them both to the Snappy Snack Shack to get some morning slushies and corn nuts. The corn nuts were a part of the plan he had.

They both got out of the Snappy Snack Shack, Veronica with her blue slushy, and JD with his cherry slushy and corn nuts. They got back into his car, and JD drove off again.

Veronica sipped on her slushy until she noticed they were pulling up to Heather Chandler's fancy, yet very red house. "JD? Why are we at Heather's house?" She asked him, her voice filled with curiosity. He parked the car in the empty driveway, and looked over at her, pulling out the hat and pills he grabbed at his house, from his backpack, which was in the backseat. He showed her the hat, which had a large Nazi symbol in the front. Veronica gave him a confused look.

"We take a photo of Heather with this hat on, post it on Instagram, and she'll feel pain when she goes to school later. How's that sound?" He explained, a smile on his face that was almost evil.

"But what if she wakes up?" She asks him, not showing how she thought about his plan.

JD chuckled. That's what the pills were for. He pulled them out, and opened up his bag of corn nuts. "She can't live without these. All we'd have to do is convince her to down the bag in one go." He told her, plopping one of the pills into the bag of corn nuts, giving it a little shake. Veronica sighed, then gave him a smile.

Then she realized something. "What do the pills do?" She asked him, and he quickly answered. "They made you vomit." He told her, and she just nodded.

She didn't know how she felt about this, but... she was still going to do it. She opened up the passenger door, and got out, already starting to walk over to the front door. JD quickly caught up with her, bringing the hat and corn nuts bag along with him, the corn nuts in his pocket.

They found their way to the hallway, and to the victim's room. They paused for a second, so she could whisper to him.

"Her parents are out on vacation-" She mentioned, before going into Heather's room. That was where they found her sleeping, sprawled out on her bed, with her phone on her bedside table.

JD grabbed her phone, opening up the camera roll app. He gave it to Veronica, who's hands were empty. Giving her the phone gave him the job of putting the hat on.

She took the photo after he put the hat on Heather Chandler's head and backed away. He looked at the finished photo, and shook his head. "No-" He grabbed the phone from her, and changed the angle for the photo. "You gotta take it at an angle... To make it look believable." JD informed her, and she gave him a nod.

"Oh-" She spoke. He then took the new and improved _"selfie"_.

"And... A video for good measure..." He added, his voice remaining quiet. He switched the camera option from photo to video, and started filing. And exactly that moment, Heather woke up.

"What the fuck?" She groaned, slowly opening her eyes. When she noticed someone was in her room, she opened her eyes completely and saw JD and Veronica standing beside her bed, filming her. Well, JD was filming her, Veronica was just watching with her arms crossed and a small smile on her face.

The plus sized girl pulled the hat off her head, and looked at it. She let out a chuckle. "Oh my god! Prince Harry me as revenge? _Grow up, Veronica_." Both girls rolled their eyes and JD continued to film.

She looked over at JD, chuckling again. "She probably told you all about her mistake." She said, smiling a bit. JD just ignored that, and kept the camera pointed at her. "She's probably been writing in her diary all night long while you'd been fucking her, whining about how bad of a person she is-" Heather laughed, then looked directly at the camera.

"Dear, dear diary... Everyone believes that I'm perfect, that I am an amazing person, that I have everything I could possibly want. But the truth is... I'm _nothing_. I'm a horrible, selfish person, and I deserve to die. I just want to kill myself." She mocked Veronica, who just rolled her eyes. He finished recording.

This was perfect. But JD and Veronica didn't realize that yet.

"Give me my phone." Heather demanded, holding out her hand for him to give her back her phone. JD shook his head, pulled out the bag of corn nuts.

"You'll get your phone back. But first, down this bag of corn nuts in under two minutes, then I'll give it to you." He told her, holding up the bag of corn nuts.

"No way am I doing that! You probably did something to it!" She refused, noticing how the bag was already open. JD sighed. She was right. He did do something to it.

JD looked down at the ground for a second, then back up at her. Veronica was just standing there, not really being able to do anything at the moment. Maybe it was for the best, cause to her, it seemed like JD knew what he was doing... too well.

"Looks like you aren't getting your phone back then." JD growled, giving the bag another small shake.

Heather groaned, before standing up and snatching the bag of corn nuts from his hand. "Good choice." He smirked, and she rolled her eyes.

Veronica watched as Heather hesitantly poured the corn nuts into her mouth, only leaving a bit left in the bag. It looked like she was choking on the corn nuts, when she dropped the bag and shook a few out of her mouth. But really, it was the pill that got her.

The pill didn't break though, unfortunately. And instead of leaving her to vomit on the freshly vacuumed floor, she choked to death, and falling through her all glass coffee table, shattered glass getting everywhere.

Veronica gasped at that sight, letting out a little shriek.

JD's first instinct was to check to see if he grabbed the right pills, pulling the packet out of his bag... He didn't. That wasn't an accident. "Shit. I grabbed the wrong pills-" He told Veronica, who looked over at him. "What? Oh no- Oh no, oh no-" She repeated, rushing over to her, getting down on her knees beside the dead girl, checking on her. "We gotta call the police!" She quickly looked over a JD, and he shook his head.

"It's a little too late for that, Veronica. Plus, do you want to get caught?" He asked, pulling her up. Veronica looked down at the ground with a frown on her face.

"I'm going to be experimenting with lesbianism in San Quentin instead of getting a bachelor's degree in Stanford." Veronica breathed out as she sat down on a chair real quick, running her fingers through her hair. JD sighed, as he tried thinking of something.

After about a minute, he came up with something, and he immediately told Veronica his idea. "What about we make this a suicide thing?" He requested, and gestured for her to come over to him. She raised an eyebrow, and got up to walk over. "What do you mean?" She asked, looking at the phone. He played the video which he quickly cropped.

 _"Everyone believes that I'm perfect, that I am an amazing person, that I have everything I could possibly want. But the truth is... I'm nothing. I'm a horrible, selfish person, and I deserve to die. I just want to kill myself."_ It played from the phone, and Veronica scoffed. This was the best option for them, that didn't include them being thrown into prison.

Veronica sighed. "We post it in under five minutes, and we get 6,000 and over likes." She muttered. She really couldn't believe she was doing this.

"That's my girl." He smiled, kissing her cheek.

"You're so full of it." She groaned, rolling her eyes at him. He just shrugged.

"Tomayto, tomahto." He chuckled, and Veronica turned around and left the room, and headed to his car.

JD then very quickly posted the cropped video, with the caption, '🙁💊', and tossed both the phone and pill container into the pile of broken glass. And finally, he caught up with Veronica only two seconds after she sat down in the passenger seat.

After that, he drove her home to get her dressed and ready for school. The entire time, he waited outside her house in his car. And then he took her to the school. "Meet me at lunch." He whispered into Veronica's ear, and then after she nodded, they parted.

* * *

Veronica made her way through the hallways of Westerburg High, and all she could think about was what happened earlier that morning.

She blamed herself for it. But, she also found a way to somehow convince herself that it was all JD. All she did was watch the entire thing happen. He was the one who came up with the idea. He was the one who put the pill in the corn nuts. He was the one to force Heather to swallow the pill. He was the one who came up with the suicide idea. It was all him, and she kept going on and off with believing it.

Or maybe it was her who did it, and she was just too in love to realize it. Or maybe it was all Heather Chandler-- wait, no-- that wasn't it.

She found her way to the stairs, and pulled out her diary.

_Dear Diary,  
_ _I don't know why I did what I did... If I even did it. I don't know. I don't know if I'm mad at JD for it, or if I'm glad it happened- It's all too confusing._

Like always, Betty found a way to interrupt her. "Veronica! I heard about Heather- I'm sorry about her..." She frowned, looking down at Veronica.

Veronica, like always, got startled by it. "Betty!" She gasped, quickly closing her diary. She sighed when she heard her mention Heather.

"Uhm- Do you maybe wanna play croquet later? I'll let you be blue-" Veronica tried changing the topic, and Betty's face dropped.

"I'm busy." She said, her voice in a bitchy tone, as she turned around and walked away. "Damn, okay-" Veronica muttered under her breath.

* * *

The assembly held every student in the school, and so the entire room was filled. The teachers sat at their own chairs, on each side beside the pedestal where the speaker stood. Mr. Maurice Dennis stood there, warming up, almost as if he were warming up for a play or musical. That's what you'd expect from the drama teacher.

He finally took one last breath before he spoke. "Sad face emoji. Pill emoji. The infamous last words of Heather Chandler." He said into the microphone, and the entire crowd of students all frowned, letting out sympathetic sighs and other random noises. JD and Veronica just sat next to each other, them both wearing sunglasses, watching thassemblyly with a dead attitude. They didn't want to be doing this.

Mr. Dennis continued speaking, talking about how they'll all miss Heather Chandler, and blah blah blah. JD and Veronica weren't listening. No one was, really. Until he requested for someone to give a eulogy.

Heather Duke and McNamara instantly stood up, but Duke pushed McNamara down before she could go up before her. But, the person who did go up before Duke was Betty Finn. She shot up from her seat, and pranced to the pedestal. That was when everyone started paying attention.

"You may or may not know who I am, but... My name's Betty Finn... I was actually a friend of Heather Chandler's, during elementary school. But, of course, she went for popularity, and left me to be a nerd, once we got to middle school." She started, frowning at the last part. "But, we don't want that, do we? We don't want cliques to determine how important and amazing you are, right?"

Whenever she said that, the crowd went wild. They liked that, and so did the teachers. "So that's why now that Heather Chandler's gone, we can change that! So that Heathers, Bettys, so that _everyone_ can be noticed! So stand up if you're with me!" She said, almost as if she were trying to be motivational and inspirational. JD and Veronica didn't like that, as much as JD did agree with her.

A lot of people hesitated to stand up, so she repeated it. "Cmon! Stand up!" She cheered, and everyone in the crowd stood as she said. Even JD. Only Veronica, and the two remaining Heathers stayed seated... Well, McNamara gave in after a bit.

Looks like there's a new queen bee in the school.

Now, it was Betty and her friends who roamed the halls of Westerburg, Betty in the middle, and her two 'minions' following behind her. JD and Veronica stood in a small hall to the side, backs against the wall. They rolled their eyes at the sight of Betty and her friends, looking at each other afterwards. JD groaned, and then spoke.

"New boss... meet newer boss."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AYYY!! HOPE YOU ENJOYED :,D  
> Sorry if there are mistakes or whatever in this- it took forever to write, and.... i dont feel like reading over all of it just to fix something-
> 
> Please leave kudos if you havent already, and also a comment.... im not as motivated without them, than i am with them :/


	5. Messages of Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning, specifically for this chapter: This chapter includes a few topics that can be quite sensitive to others!! They arent direct, but sorry or including them in this-
> 
> \--
> 
> ygtfdtruiguhkljkdshgvjyh i love how this entire chapter is just directly off of the reboot- why, you may ask? because  
> 1- im unoriginal  
> 2- a lot of these topics are ones i cant explain myself, and put into my own words without the dialogue being completely different to the original text  
> 3- i dont completely understand the topic in the conversation enough to write it in my own words (for the Bud, JD, and Veronica conversation at the beginning)
> 
> enjoy!!

The teenage couple laid together on his living room couch. Veronica's head was on his stomach, as he rested his own head against the back of the couch, his arms wrapped around her tightly. A few laughs escaped from their mouths as they watched the news, and Heather McNamara crying about how much of a "good friend Heather Chandler was".

JD started playing with her hair, and rubbed his index finger up and down against her side, starting from below her armpit to her waist. Veronica melted into his arms, her head burying into his chest even more. "Mmm..." She hummed, kissing his chest against his shirt once. It all ended though when he moved his hand to her armpit, and started tickling her.

She let out some giggles, shooting up from his body, yelping "Stop!" a few times. He continued doing it, and her giggles made him fall in love with her even more. He eventually stopped, and when he did, Veronica fell back down onto his stomach, and JD held onto her tighter. He then leaned over her, and now their faces were parallel to each other, JD looking into Veronica's eyes, and Veronica looking into his.

JD kissed her, bending down a bit more to connect his lips with hers. She kissed back, of course, even although she honestly wasn't expecting it. They both held the kiss for a while, the kiss becoming more passionate the longer they held it. But they finally stopped kissing though, once they noticed his father walk in.

Veronica was the one to shot up from JD's body, her body becoming tense as she sat up straight. While JD on the other hand,remained relaxed, though upset that his father walked in on them making out. Veronica tried not to show how tense and uncomfortable she was, by deciding to speak.

"I'm Veronica." She greeted, introducing herself. She gave his dad a small, but friendly smile as he stood in his place. Bud let out a little scoff, beforing offering the pate he had on his plate.

"Pate?" He offered, and Veronica frowned just a little bit.

While JD continued to casually sit on the family couch, Veronica answered Bud's offer. "I'd love some, but I'm vegetarian..." She told him, and he scoffed again at that, before replying with "Of course you are.", and placing down the plate of pate, and lifting up his other arm to use his shake weight.

She already didn't like him, and it was obvious he didn't exactly like her either. "How was work today, dad?" Bud asked himself, making his voice higher to perhaps sound more like a child.

Veronica and JD just stared at him, Veronica confused as to what was happening, and JD wasn't really reacting in any way, as he was used to it.

"Oh, it was _great_ , kids! Some pansy journo, who has never had a job in his life, wrote a big article about how fracking is "bad for Ohio, let alone America", and I gotta haul-ass before the goddamn legislature." His father ranted on, and JD sat up in the middle of him speaking, resting his elbows on his lap.

JD rolled his eyes at his father. "Oh, tough times to be a rich white dude, son." He replied, and Bud looked at him, and breathed out, smiling a little.

"We'll be fine, pop." He told his son, and then continued to go off about some problems he's having with his job. But eventually, JD was unamused and tired of hearing it.

"Well, son, your presence here has been lovely, as usual. But if you excuse us now, my girlfriend and I would like to start having sexual intercourse at this very moment." JD smiled, and placed his hand on Veronica's knee. Which, Veronica nudged him with her elbow, giving a look that said 'shush'.

Bud scoffed yet again at that, and chuckled. "Didn't you two already do that last night? Traumatized the hell outta me last night, pops."

JD then rolled his eyes, and Veronica sat there awkwardly. Now, this was why she wanted to be quiet last night.

"Ah, well I'm sorry, son, for actually enjoying my night." JD replied, and Bud rolled his eyes in response.

"Well, it was nice meeting you... Veronica." Bud finally said, before eventually walking away. That's when JD raised his voice to add onto what they were just talking about.

"Don't forget to use a condom, son!" He said, being loud enough for his father to hear. Veronica sighed, feeling incredibly uncomfortable. And once his dad finally left, Veronica said something.

"Well, he probably hates me-" She muttered, and JD looked over at her, giving her a calming look. "He has an acquired taste."

JD then looked off to a photo which was hanging on the wall, which was of a 10 year old JD with his mother, holding him in her arms. "He was quite normal, actually. Until after what we call 'the incident'." He started speaking again, and Veronica started paying attention some more. She held onto his hand, giving it a small squeeze.

"Normal night... Mom cooked, vaccummed, did the usual household chores, and then... right before dad and I came home, she doused the entire house in gasoline, and when we did come home, she put a bullet into her head." He explained, and Veronica gave him a sympathetic look.

"I'm so sorry..." She frowned, and he shrugged, and continued speaking.

"The last thing I saw was her waving to me through the upstairs window, and then that was when she shot herself. And... I remember that... at that age, I knew she felt _nothing_ , and neither did I-" He told her, and Veronica just stared at him, feeling incredibly bad for him.

"I don't remember being too startled by it either- That's the thing. Just, now, I _hate_ guns." He chuckled at that last part, and Veronica looked down at her lap.

Now, what confused JD, was that... He wasn't really ever this comfortable just opening up like that. This was the first time he's ever just spilled out all of this stuff about him and his childhood. Maybe it was because it was Veronica?

JD shrugged yet again, and then kissed her. She hesitated to kiss back, after hearing him say all of that about him, as she was still trying to take it all in. But, she did kiss him back, it just took her a second. They eventually started making out, and JD put his hands on her waist, until Veronica said something.

"I-" She took a deep breath between kisses, as they made out. "I need to get home-" She told him, her voice breathless. That was when JD sighed, and pulled away. "Alright..." He looked down at his lap for a second, and then turned his head to look back at her again.

He let Veronica stand up, grab her coat, and give him a kiss on the cheek before he said "Goodbye" to her, and she told him, "I'll call you later."

Veronica left the house, and JD was left sitting by himself on the couch.

* * *

It was the next day, and Veronica and JD were sitting in his bedroom, on the couch ner his window, phones in hands. They weren't just "hanging out with each other", and staring at their phones and talking to other people, or whatever else they could be doing on their phones. And instead, they were looking through posts and comments regarding Heather Chandler's death, from other students at Westerburg.

"Oh! This one's so sad-" Veronica spoke, showing JD her phone. He leaned over a bit to look. ""I'll never forget how kind Heather was..."" She read out loud, and went on to see who said that. "From- Brianna Parker- Heather bullied her every day for being poor-" She muttered the last part to JD, and he grabbed her phone from her hands.

"Ram says "My thoughts and prayers are with Heather's family"." He read, laughing with Veronica. He then continued on to read a comment from someone else. ""Sending messages of love", _Jesus Julie_ -"

He scoffed, and handed her back her phone. "Ugh- _This_ is what we get for trying to save Westerburg from Heather Chandler?" He asked, and Veronica sat up.

"We should have known how predictable these kids are. It's like- Some random celebrity dies, and everyone goes "Oh, I'm so devastated over the loss of Robin Williams. Flubber was a very informal film or me."" Veronica giggled at that, and her laughing made JD chuckle a little.

""And oh! Up next on America's carousel of tragedy: Another poor black kid gets shot, so let me insert myself into this incredibly complex racial issue. Not because I actually give a shit, of course, but instead to build up and define who I am."" He ranted on and on about this, landing on the topic of Heather Chandler's death.

Veronica sat there and listened, honestly sort of disagreeing with him on this. Sure, he was speaking the truth, but... the way he was saying it really made her slightly upset with him.

"And now, Westerburg's celebrity student, Heather Chandler, dies." He added, before saying, " _God_ , I really hope I can find a pic of us together, so I can get some sweet, sweet likes on Instagram." He rolled his eyes, and Veronica sighed. "These kids just use someone else's tragedy as an excuse to add in some plot twist in their life to make themself seem interesting."

"JD, I think you're thinking about this a little too much-" Veronica muttered to him. "Like, you're being a little harsh.I mean, not _everyone_ disliked Heather. Maybe there was someone who actually cared about her." She added, her voice still quiet.

"But Veronica, Heather got exactly what she deserved. She was a monster, babe. I don't think she deserves all of these comments of sorrow." He tried getting her on his side, but Veronica still didn't completely agree.

"Besides, you hated her."

That made her scoff and roll her eyes at him. "I hate all of my friends. But that doesn't exactly mean I want every single one of them to die." She whispered to him., and he sighed.

"So why'd you do it then?" He asked her, and that pissed her off. He was the one who did all of the work. Not her. Although exactly what he said, is what makes her question if she _did_ do it though.

"You know I didn't do anything, JD." She corrected him, and he chuckled a bit. "You're right, Veronica. And I'm sorry." He started.

" _We_ did it. Together, we killed Heather Chandler." He said, and then went in to kiss her, their faces touching each other's, but lips not connected.

He kissed her, her kissing back a second or two afterwards. Her hands went up into his dark hair, and she eventually climbed onto his lap a little, JD working on unbuckling his belt, and then untucking her blouse from her shirt.

They got quite far into this, hands on each other's bodies, and JD's flannel and t-shirt being removed, along with Veronica's blouse being unbuttoned. But sadly, it all had to come to an end again.

This time, it was because something caught Veronica's eye through the window.

"Oh my god! Heather!" She screeched, jumping off of JD, now standing. JD shot up from the couch as well, hastily putting his shirt back on.

"I just- I just _saw_ her!" She gasped, swearing to herself and JD that she did indeed see her. "Veronica- Heather's dead. You didn't see he-"

"B- But she was _right there_!" She exclaimed, interrupting JD, and he sighed.

"Veronica, I think you may need to lay down-" He told her, and she shook her head. "N- no, I'm fine- I'm just... stressed." She refused, and JD looked into her eyes.

"Babe... I care about you, and I think it's best for you to lay down, get a good night's sleep, and I'll see you tomorrow at lunch, okay?" He said to her, his calming voice making her nod. She sighed as he handed her her coat and phone.

"Alright.. fine." She buttoned up her blouse, and quickly tucked it back into her skirt. "Goodnight." He said, and she replied with the same thing.

"Goodnight." She replied, before JD kissed her. After that, she turned around and left.

Once she left, JD made his way out of his bedroom, and went to the shelf in the hallway, opening it up and grabbing a knife. He then exited his house, and made his way through the pouring rain in his backyard.

He found his car parked in the garage just how he let it, except... there was something red on it, with the words 'What's your damage' written out. He instantly knew where to go.

JD went to Veronica's house in a hurry, and when he finally climbed through her bedroom window, he saw Veronica Sawyer, sitting with Heather Chandler on her bed. Veronica quickly stood up, and smiled. "JD! Look, Heather's alive!" She grinned, and JD hid the knife behind his back, staring at the two girls.

"Yes, I am... As you may or may not know, I... tried killing myself the other day." Heather frowned, looking down at her lap. "But, you want to know what really happened?" She asked the two, who just looked at her, very confused. Veronica's gratefulness for Heather being alive was fake. Well, she was glad she was alive, but she didn't want this scene to be happening. Veronica made her way next to JD, crossing her arms.

"I found these old poison pills. I don't remember who exactly gave them to me, but there they were in my hour of desperation... So I put one into a bag of corn nuts, and... smash, i fell face first into my all glass coffee table." She explained to the two, who were both staring at her.

"But luckily, the pill didn't break. And when it got to me, I threw up, and there it was... Completely intact. And then I thought, this happened to me for a reason. And so now, I am going to be the new face of suicide."

"But you two are going to be helping me with it."

* * *

Heather McNamara made her way to Betty Finn's lunch table, and Betty sat up straight as she approached it. "Hi, Betty... Is it okay if I sit here? You already know I'm not a lesbian anymore-"

Betty smiled at her. "Oh, it's fine! I don't care about stuff like that! We accept everyone here!" She told her, and as Heather was about to sit down in the open seat, she added something else.

"Except... when they sleep with teachers... Actually, you're underage. And slept with a teacher... So that means you basically enabled a pedophile-" She mentioned, and Heather frowned. "We can't allow that."

After that, Heather was speechless, and went off to go sit at Heather Duke's table. But, when she arrived, Duke brushed someone's bag into the open seat, and spoke. "Oh! Sorry, Heather. There's already a dirty old bag there." She snickered. "M- Maybe Trailer Parker will let you sit by her." The entire table laughed, and Heather turned around to walk over there.

She shouldn't have left Heather for Betty Finn. Especially to be rejected by Betty when she asked to sit at her table, and to be forced to sit with the poor kids. She had nothing to do about it now, unfortunately.

The minute she sat down at Trailer Parker's table, Ms. Fleming's shrilly voice came on the announcement system.

"Heather McNamara and Mr. Waters to the office. Heather McNamara and Mr. Waters to the office, please."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yo-
> 
> please comment :,< i desperate for attention lmfaoo- jkjk
> 
> but anyway, hope you enjoyed!


	6. ... here i am again...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ... is that all there is to this fanfiction?

im-

writers block

dont know how to continue this without just making it a literal copy of the Heathers TV show, so

imma just write mini-stories that all connect into one, following this mini fanfic... all based off the reboot :D

so dont expect the entire storyline of the show from this anymore, and instead... expect scenes that are already in it PLUS some scenes i have made up, for specifically the reboot characters...

... byeee

(btw, i think ill just make a new book for these one shots, so watch out for that!)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sad how i ALWAYS cut off my fanfics after 5 chapters- like, w t f


	7. oh. my. god. imadumbass

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which i realize that this could all have just been one book-

you are probably confused by the title and summary of this chapter, and i will obviously have to clarify for you...

so as you may know, i moved this to a mini one shot book with the title of 'Goddamn Crime' or smth like that, and uhhhhhhhhhhh

im a dumbass

tho that only has one 'one shot' in it as of now, i really could have just added it to this book instead of 'Goddamn Crime', and have just said "Hey i decided not to do this book so that its every scene in the show and instead just a collection of scenes + some self-made prompts for the show" instead of making a whole new book for the prompts-

so here's what im gonna do:

im gonna move the birthday one shot from the other book to here, BUT i will keep the other book up as i will be using it as an official one shot book for TV Heathers (but not connected to this book at all)

and also, ill most likely change the name of 'Goddamn Crime' only cause i rlly like that title and wanna use it in the future for a different book, most likely a reboot AU fanfic lmaoo

so if you have any new title suggestions, leave them below in the comments!! (along with prompts/one shots youd like to see in the one shot book! :D)

i think thats all i have to say, so uh- ig ill start migrating everything!!

(btw, idk if i will keep the birthday scene in the one shot book, as it was originally supposed to be there, but is also a part of this- idk- ill keep it for now, but if i change my mind i can always delete it)


	8. 18's A Big Deal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Veronica celebrates her shitty birthday
> 
> (not at all how it went down in the episode 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *reupload from my oneshot book*

(November 14th, 2018... The Sawyer Residence)

Veronica Sawyer made her way through her house, trying to get through the crowd of people. She didn't intend for this birthday party to be anywhere as big as this... not at all, really. She only wanted it to just be her, Heather Duke, Heather Chandler, JD, and Betty... not half of Westerberg.

But, according to Heather Duke, it was best to let her and Chandler invite a shit load of people to make it a proper party. Veronica simply rolled her eyes at that, doubting that they'll actually go through with it, but now that she had to deal with half of Westerburg's population in her home, she regretted not pushing further, begging them not to make the party this chaotic. She just hoped JD would still come, even after she told him about Duke and Chandler practically hijacking the party...

But knowing JD, the same guy who ditched Heather McNamara's funeral, she expected him not to come.

Veronica plopped her body down onto her living room couch, which was right at the front door, and watched the time on her phone switch from 10:29 to 10:30. She held her drink in her hand, slowly sipping on it. That was until she was interrupted by the two Heathers.

"Veronica!" Heather Duke laughed, as she and Heather Chandler sat down on either side of the brand new 18-year-old girl.

"So... How do you like the party?" Chandler asked Veronica, nudging her with her elbow. Veronica shrugged and frowned a little. Honestly, she hated it. But she couldn't say it to Heather's face, because they did work hard on it.

"I don't know... I just- I just wanted it to be us three and JD... Not- The entire school." She answered the question, and that made the two Heathers frown. Heather Duke then spoke again. "Ohmygod, Veronica- I thought you'd ghost him by now..."

"What? No! We just became official like a week and a half ago! No way..."

"Official as in...?" Chandler raised an eyebrow, and Duke informed her on what Veronica meant.

"They finally put a title on their relationship... Went from fuck-buds to boyfriend-girlfriend." Heather Duke explained and that made Veronica nudge her with her elbow, while Chandler whispered an "Oh."

"We weren't fuck-buds!" Veronica frowned, and Duke raised her eyebrow. "Uhm- Yeah, you kinda were- All you guys ever really did was fuck- Shit, does that kid even have the guts to properly fuck you, or does he just let you do all of the work? Anyways, you guys went on like- what? One-two dates?" Heather Chandler said, and Veronica rolled her eyes, ignoring her remarks on her and JD's sex life.

"Besides, where even is he?" Duke asked, then paused. "Ohhh- You know what? I bet he probably ditched, just like how he didn't go to Heather Mac's funeral. I wouldn't be surprised." She chuckled.

And just as Heather finished speaking, JD walked in through the front door with a tiny box in hand. Veronica turned her head to see JD looking down at her, and she stood up to greet him. "You made it!" She smiled at him, kissing his cheek.

He let out a small chuckle and then muttered something to her. "Yeah, took a bit to convince my dad to let me go out... I swear to fucking god, that man's convinced himself that I had something to do with Ram's suicide-" He did have something to do with his suicide, but he wasn't going to admit it to anyone but Veronica. "I can only stay for so long- I gotta go in about 40 minutes." He added, frowning a little. She just grabbed his hand though, and looked into his eyes.

"Aww... Well, at least you're here.." She said, before speaking yet again. "Say, how about we spend that time up in my room? Where it's quieter?" She suggested with her voice in a whisper. He nodded, and let her drag him up to her room, brining the small box with him.

They eventually arrived to the blue-light room, and they both sat down at the end of her bed. They looked into each other's eyes for a few seconds, before JD finally spoke.

"I uhm... I got you something." He told her, handing her the box he had brought with him. She shifted her view from the box to her boyfriend, giving him a small smile. "You didn't have to-"

"Hey, 18's a big deal." He said, and she smiled wider. And then she opened the box, to find... a red scrunchy. She was confused at first, but then JD explained.

"It was my mother's... She was obsessed with that thing, and she gave it to me the night she died... She wanted me to give it to someone special." He told her, and she continued with smiling at him, before her face dropped. "... JD... I love it, but... This is important to you... I can't take it-" She refused, giving him back the box. But he just pushed it back over to her. "No... I want you to have it... I don't think there will ever be anyone as special as you in my life... No one worthy of having this." He insisted, and that was just enough for Veronica to finally give up and accept it.

She smiled yet again. "Okay." She whispered, before sliding the scrunchy onto her wrist.

"Now... That we've gotten that out of the way." JD muttered, looking down at his lap. He didn't know what he was getting to, but Veronica decided for him and placed a kiss on his lips.

He kissed back, but whenever she pulled away, he noticed her looking him up and down. She kissed him again, climbed onto his lap, and started pulling off his jacket a little bit into the kiss. But when she started taking his jacket off, he pulled away. "Wait- Right now?" He was asking, making sure she really wanted to have sex at her party. She nodded, kissing him deeply again. "I wanna enjoy at least something tonight." She told him in between kisses, and he nodded.

He didn't want to ruin the mood by refusing to have sex, so he went with it. Besides, it was her birthday, and he wanted her to have a good night. He allowed her to take off his jacket, and they continued making out.

Within that time, Veronica pulled down the top part of her dress, revealing her bra, and JD's jeans became undone. But unfortunately for them, they had to yet again quit, this time due to someone to come into her bedroom.

"Veronica, get off your psychotic boyfriend's dick, and come enjoy your party." Heather Duke rolled her eyes, getting their attention.

"Shit~" JD muttered as Veronica quickly fell off of JD, pulling her dress back up and over her shoulders. JD hastily buttoned his jeans back up, reaching for his belt which was thrown on the floor earlier. Veronica sat down next to JD on her bed, JD sitting up, while Veronica sat legs crossed, her back slouched. "Heather..." She whined, looking up at the two girls.

Heather and Heather just ignored her, before something caught there eyes. Chandler approached Veronica, and once she got to the girl, she held up Veronica's right arm, which the scrunchy that JD gave her was on. "What's this?" She asked, and Veronica raised an eyebrow.

"What? My arm?" She asked, confused, but Chandler shook her head. "No, the scrunchy." She corrected her, and Veronica narrowed her eyes at her.

"JD gave it to me."

"Well, JD. You gotta learn how to give a proper birthday present- A scrunchy isn't going to work!" Duke told JD, and that made both JD and Veronica roll their eyes. "It was my mothers, so shut up." JD groaned, already tired of their shit. "Of course it was your mother's." Duke rolled her eyes, "God, you sound like an 8 year old-"

"C'mon, Veronica. Let's just get back to the party-"

"Just get out, Heather. It's my birthday, so let me spend my time how I want." Veronica whined, falling back down onto her bed. 

Both of the Heathers groaned, before one left the room. "Okay, fine- Have fun sucking his cock. We'll be downstairs." The remaining Heather crossed her arms, and then finally left, slamming the bedroom door shut.

Veronica whined a little, and JD looked over at her. "Hey..." He whispered, and she turned her head to look at him. "Hi..." She gave him a small smile, and he smiled back at her. She took his hand, and pulled him down to lay next to her. The two were silent for a bit, until Veronica finally said something.

"Y'know... You never told me when your birthday is..." She giggled, and JD shrugged. "Well, do you want to know?" He asked, and she immediately nodded. "Mhm!"

JD took a second to respond, but he answered with, "January 23rd, 2001" He answered, and she smiled. She didn't say anything after that for a second.

Then she let out a laugh. "HA! I didn't know you were younger than me-!" She laughed, and JD's eyes widened. He quickly did the math in his head, before letting out a small whine.

He frowned. "Shit!" JD pouted. "Only by a few months!" He defended himself, biting his lip. Veronica just had a small smile on her face as she held onto JD's arm.

She surely wasn't used to being the older one in the relationship, as her previous serious boyfriend was an entire year and a half older than her. But hey, at least this was going to be something different.

"This'll be fun..." She giggled yet again, and that made JD raise an eyebrow. "Uhm... What do you mean by that?" He asked, looking over at her. Veronica paused for a second, and shrugged. "Oh- uh... never mind. Sorry." She quickly said, before putting her head on his shoulder.

They got quiet again as they both looked at each other, JD playing with her shoulder-length blonde hair. They were in love, and no one could tell them otherwise, and that it was just 'infatuation'. They knew they loved each other. Sure, they also hated each other with every fiber of their being, but they couldn't imagine life without one another. They were perfect for each other.

Well, there was something about Veronica that would make them the ultimate match, but she wasn't ready to tell JD about it. Currently, he just thought of the innocent popular girl who did nothing wrong in her life, but boy did he think wrong.

Veronica then kissed him, him kissing back immediately. They made out for a couple minutes, with Veronica climbing back onto his lap, his hands going on her waist. She pulled off his top, and that made him pull away again. "You know, I gotta go soon-" He reminded her, and she nodded. "I know. Let's make this quick, then." She kissed him yet again.

To save time, she just pulled off her underwear from underneath her skirt, and undid his jeans.

Soon enough, there was moaning coming from Veronica's room. Thankfully, almost everyone had left as it was getting late into the night, and really the only people left in her house was the two Heathers, who had to listen to Veronica's moaning.

They eventually stopped, and JD pulled his shirt back onto his torso, buttoning and zipping up his jeans, and putting back on his belt. Veronica put her underwear back on, kissed JD goodbye, and then he left. He hated leaving so soon after having sex, especially leaving so soon after just arriving, but he most definitely didn't want to get grounded.

Veronica headed downstairs with JD to take him to the door, and when he finally left, she turned to see Heather and Heather sitting on her living room couch. "Didn't think of him as the 'smash and dash' kind of guy." Duke chuckled, and Veronica rolled her eyes.

The three girls spoke to each other as they watched the guests leave. Veronica hated how this night went, and like usual, JD was the one to make it even a little better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you enjoyed ahahhah


End file.
